


Bizarrely Perfect

by torakowalski



Category: due South
Genre: Crossdressing, Genderbending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-22
Updated: 2005-05-22
Packaged: 2017-10-22 00:59:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/231902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torakowalski/pseuds/torakowalski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before he met Fraser the only person who knew Ray’s secret was Stella.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bizarrely Perfect

Before he met Fraser the only person who knew Ray’s secret was Stella.

She said it was fine, but the way she said it still always made him feel kind of dirty. Fraser was different though. He’d taken it in his stride. Even asked fucking questions like Ray was interesting or something. Or, like Ray was special.

Ray picked up the mascara and was just raising the brush to his eyes when he cursed and put it down again, resting the brush on the lid so as not to stain Fraser’s mom’s dressing table. Forgot the eyeliner. Ray had learned the hard way it was eyeliner first. Back in the days when his cousins would use him as their make-up head they always forgot. And he always came out looking like a panda.

He ran the eye pencil back and forth above his eyelashes three times, then a fourth for luck, making sure he had a nice dark outline, loving the way it turned his pale blue eyes kinda silver. Then he started again with the mascara.

He was just finishing up when Fraser walked in, hair and skin wet from the shower, thin white towel wrapped around his hips. Fraser’s reflection smiled at Ray’s in the mirror. Ray smiled back, but dropped his eyes after a second, furious at the blush he could see staining his own cheeks.

Fraser understood that sometimes – not everyday, but sometimes – Ray needed to do this to feel at peace in his body. Ray knew Fraser understood, but a lifetime of being told it was wrong still got to him sometimes. He finished screwing the lid back on the mascara and was just about to stand up when he felt two big, broad hands, still warm from the shower, settle on him, one per shoulder.

Ray put his hands on top of Fraser’s and smiled at their reflection.

“You’re beautiful.” Fraser said, bending down and kissing his nose.

“I…” Ray stopped himself from offering any explanation. He knew he didn’t need to. “Thank you.” He said instead.

He got up and turned around fitting himself into the circle of Fraser’s waiting arms. Their kiss was just getting interesting when the baby started to howl, followed a moment later by Dief, who seemed to have set himself up as their baby monitor. You know, just in case they couldn’t hear the screams of an eleven-month baby with excess lung capacity in a twenty by twenty cabin.

Fraser groaned, “I’ll go.” He said, but Ray stopped him.

“I’ll go. You get dressed.” He slapped Ben on the ass and hurried out of the room.

Robbie was sitting up in bed sobbing, one little hand clutching his teddy while he knuckled his scrunched up eyes with the other. “Dadda,” he pleaded as Ray knelt down beside him.

Ray pulled him out from between the sheets and kissed the top of his dark head. He moved up onto the bed and cradled the baby in his arms, using the edge of Robbie’s blanket to mop up the tear tracks staining his cheeks. Robbie yawned and wriggled for a moment, then settled down in Ray’s arms. Ray was just starting to think aww cute, when one hand snuck up out of nowhere and latched onto the chain around his neck.

“Hey, hey, hey.” Ray scolded, prying the tiny fingers away. It wasn’t much of a chain really, just a leather thong with a silver dreamcatcher pendant, but it was a present from Fraser and Ray never took it off. Robbie made a disgruntled little whimpering sound and his hand flailed in the air for a second, before settling on the collar of Ray’s shirt.

Not for the first time since the baby came, Ray thanked his lucky stars his hair was short again and back up in its spikes. He’d tried growing it the winter before last, just to see what it felt like. Kind of like the time he’d tried on some of Stella’s dresses and her pantyhose just after they were married to see what it felt like. Although at least with the hair there had been less pinching in inappropriate places.

Ray didn’t do dresses. He did eyeliner and mascara. He wore bracelets and necklaces, and the gold band Fraser had given him last summer. His brother said he was a selective transvestite. Fraser said he was just Ray. Ray liked that one better.

“Ray,” Fraser appeared in the doorway, all spruced up and mountie-like. “Are we still meeting for lunch?”

Ray grinned at him. “You bet. Mags is on for baby-sitting duty when her shift’s over, so I’ll be down by one if that’s okay?”

Fraser looked at him for a moment, as if considering saying something he knew Ray wouldn’t like. But Ray knew what he was worried about and just grinned wider. Ray didn’t have any worries about going into town wearing make-up. It was a tiny town, just past the back of beyond’s back end; everyone knew everyone’s business. Everyone knew about Ben and Ray, everyone knew where Robbie had come from, and everyone knew that Ray was liable to turn up from time to time daubed in eyeliner or glitter or black nail varnish. They also knew that Ray had been a street cop in Chicago and could kick everyone of them in the head without needing to get up from his seat. You could say they’d reached an understanding.

“One’s fine.” Fraser said finally. He bent down, kissed Robbie on the forehead, kissed Ray’s lips on the way back up, then straightened up. “I’ll see you then.”

Another smile and he left the room. Ray listened to all the familiar sounds he made as he got ready to leave. That clomp was him putting his boots down by the door. That click and muffled groan was him bedding down to put them on. The rustle was him picking up his pack. The clatter of nails was Dief rushing to his side. The “Bye Ray,” as he opened the door and shut it again behind himself was I love you.

Ray grinned and stroked his black tipped fingers through Robbie’s hair. In a minute he’d get up, get them some breakfast. Maybe take a look at the loose tile on the outhouse roof. But right now, he was content to sit still and think about how bizarrely perfect his life was.


End file.
